The one where nobody's crying in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom
by Genny237
Summary: A prefect's round that ends in the best way possible, where a snake discovers the taste of lions. Welcome to the post-war era. 8th year. PWP [HP/DM/HG] [Rated M] Series (in french): Tempt the devil, tempt the forbidden Warning: Translation of chapter 1 from my long fic "Jamais deux sans trois"
1. Where it all begins

**Hi everyone, if you are here from an author's alert, you could be a little surprise with the language here and already know this favorite of yours. I'm sorry for the redundancy in that case. **Le chapitre 8 de Jamais deux sans trois devrait être publié cette semaine ! **Someone asks me to translate this story for their page (from French). First of all, thanks for asking permission and I'm glad that you really liked it, but I prefer to keep my stories here :) and thanks again for understanding and being supportive ;) And then I asked my semi-bilingual self if I could do it myself? So there it is.**

I think I did a good job of translation, but I haven't written in English since high school so feel free to comment on that also.

Hope you enjoy this fiction, and if you like it please give me a sign (Favourite/Follow/Comment, as you wish ;) )

Ps: Yes the French version already as 7 chapters, not sure if I'll do the traduction also tho. So I published it as the original One-Shot it is.

**RATED M - Sexual matter**

Bisouxx

Genny

* * *

**Draco's POV**

Draco Malfoy was walking around the castle late in the evening. His status, as chief prefect of Slytherin, allowed him this small permission. The war was now over and they had all returned to finish their schooling in the "8th year". In fact, "all returned" was more of expression because some faces were missing, he thought bitterly. Draco had obtained clemency from the authorities for his actions because of "the significant pressure of a powerful wizard on an individual under 18 years of age who grew up in difficult family context with totalitarian opinions" as well as his mother's help towards Harry Potter at a crucial moment in the battle. Basically, he had been lucky to be a minor during those dark times, especially with the family he owns. His status as prefect came only from an attempt by the school to unify the houses, he knew it well.

Normally, he would take advantage of this time to invite conquests to the prefects' bathroom. The bath always impressed the girls and it was easy for him to conclude the way he wanted. Draco had never really had any difficulty with women, but tonight he felt jaded by his routine.

He knew the next day Blaise was going to ask him questions about tonight's girl, but he didn't care. Lately, his mind has been less into fooling around. For a week, he had been feeling bored by the invitations and the looks that some girls were sending him. His level of arousal had not been this low in some time, perhaps since before his first intercourse. He had thought he would have trouble with girls after the war, but it turned out that bad boys always have it easier.

As he walked through the corridors of the second floor, he heard screams. Not knowing what it was, and fearing the worst, he quickly approached the source. He passed in front of the gargoyle that kept the director's office and then arrived at Moaning Myrtle's toilet. At first, it seemed like it was just the ghost's crying that was once again echoing on the second floor. However, as he progressed, the situation became clearer in his head.

\- Oh yes, Harry, like that, aahhhhhhhhh, oh my God, oh yes!

It wasn't a matter of crying, but of moaning with pleasure. He obviously did not imagine Moaning Myrtle engaging in such activities, so, curious, he could not help but come closer with a mixture of excitement and curiosity.

It would be a lie to say that the situation did not turn him on. He felt a little guilty about hearing others' enjoyment in this way, but the girl's cries aroused him to the fullest. And since when Draco Malfoy is going to feel guilty about something that interested him, he remained himself, despite best intentions, he thought. Thus, he lets his voyeuristic side express itself and looked into the opening of the ajar door. If he got caught spying, he could always take out his prefect's badge and give detention to the individuals involved.

He longed to know who it was. He jumped when he heard a girl's voice whispering Potter's name.

\- Is the Survivor in this bathroom? He asked himself with a mocking smile.

He had no idea that a Gryffindor could be sexually active, especially Potter, who always seems to be the ladies' good friend. More and more curious to know the identity of the young girl in her company, he opened the door a little bit more, making sure not to be noticed by the two lovers. He couldn't send Potter to detention since he was also prefect. At that moment, he noticed an empty bottle of Firewhisky on the ground, a good bottle of Ogden's Old Firewhisky.

Potter was starting to get more and more intriguing. The fact that he was indulging in carnal pleasures, possibly drunk, in a school bathroom after curfew somewhat shattered the image Draco had of the «Boy who lived». Potter was not the type to follow the rules, everyone knew it, but it was always for the greater good.

From his position, it was impossible to distinguish the girl, but these cries of ecstasy gave him shivers all along the spine and in his lower abdomen. The situation was something highly forbidden and erotic at the same time. Within a short time, a solid erection had appeared in his canvas pants, it even became painful.

A crazy idea crossed his mind. He needed change to his routine, he said, so he might as well enjoy what life presented to him. Slowly, he slipped one hand along his torso to the most sensitive part of his anatomy. He undid a single button of his pants to subtly get to his ever-increasing erection. He hadn't been so turned on about a situation for some time, something must have gone wrong with him, he thought, but he ignored the commentary of his subconscious to continue the gentle caress he had undertaken in the middle of the school corridor.

It was unlikely that he would be surprised since only three prefects were touring the castle that evening. Potter probably had grander things to do and the second floor was not an area covered by Granger, the know-it-all. And knowing her, it was unlikely that she would not obey the strict plan of surveillance of the castle. So he started touching himself very gently in the deserted hallway of the school, it was so good. The excitement of the place mixed with the cries of the lovers he perceived exalted him to the highest degree. It wasn't voyeurism, was it? He couldn't see anything from his angle.

The intensity of his breathing began to increase slightly and small moans were now escaping from his lips. He quickly passed his tongue over these lips and bit his inferior, this sensual gesture always had the habit of increasing his arousal. Curiosity overwhelmed him more and more and he felt the need to know the identity of Potter's girlfriend. He thought it must have been one of the girls who frequently hang around him. In his experience, "groupies" were the easiest to get. So it must have been a rather silly girl in love with the Survivor, possibly Romilda Vane or Ginny Weasley.

From this perspective, his curiosity fell slightly. He was tired of these easy little girls. His curiosity increased when he thought he recognized the girl's voice. So surprised, he opened the door at once, revealing himself to the two occupants of the bathroom with a very pronounced erection. "Wow, how to go from pseudo-voyeur to exhibitionist in a second", he thought.

His surprise was much greater when he confirmed his doubts. In front of him, sitting on the edge of a sink in the disused bathroom was Hermione Granger, sweaty, more ravishing than ever, with her legs wide open, completely offered to her lover, Potter, whose penis was coming and going inside her at an infernal rate. They were so absorbed in their pleasure that they didn't even notice him. They kissed passionately, barely holding back from screaming their pleasure. Two bodies covered with sweat, pink cheeks, hands moving around, the vision was exquisite.

"Exquisite?" You're going crazy, my Draco, Malfoy thought. Potter and Granger in the middle of a frolic should not have been an exquisite sight in his eyes.

For a moment, Draco thought that this was a good time to disappear before he was discovered and passed for a sexual deviant. However, he was obsessed with the bodies in front of him. The girl emanated from sensuality and confidence, grabbing her lover, guiding him in his movements. He had never doubted his sexual orientation, but he surprised himself by observing with too much interest, perhaps, the body of Gryffindor's catcher. Pretty muscular buttocks, a torso subtly but nicely cut by the quidditch. His messy black hair that made him look like a bad boy in that position.

These two hands firmly grabbed the girl's hips to follow the back and forth movement. He would go very deep inside her to come out and start again. From time to time, he would bend over to suck and bite on one of his lover's firm breasts. In Draco's head, it was difficult to put the words "Granger" and "Lover" in the same sentence, but he had to admit it, it didn't seem to be the first time she did it.

Potter held a breast in his hand and Hermione's hip while kissing her passionately. His lips went down towards the girl's neck, leaving a trail of feverish kisses on the way. When, suddenly, Draco's eyes crossed Hermione's. He remained frozen on the spot. He expected her to scream and Harry to hurry up and cast a spell on him, but she didn't. The young gryffindor continued to stare directly into his eyes while moaning her pleasure. A slight questioning was visible on her features.

Suddenly, she quietly stepped out of the sink and pushed her lover away. She had a perverse look, all traces of hesitation had disappeared. It was possible to see that she had been drinking, but she kept coming closer and closer to him, staring at him in a perfectly straight line, it was now impossible for him to make any movement. When she reached his height, she clung to him, completely naked, dangerously approaching her pelvis to his full-on erection. He repeated to himself that it was Granger, a mud-blood, "hum muggle-born Draco, don't forget", but he couldn't bring himself to detach himself from this hot body.

\- You like the show, tell me Draco? She whispered in his ear.

The fact that she had used his first name made her even more exciting if that was possible.

\- Do you like to watch? It's very naughty to spy on people, you know? I think we should take some points off Slytherin's, huh, Harry? She said it with a seductive pout, quite tipsy, but to make any man crazy.

In the background, Potter seemed to be having a good time with the situation. His erection, always presents, as he watched Hermione rub against him. Drago no longer understood anything about what was happening around him. He then felt Granger's hand touching his manhood sensually. The contact sent waves of electric shock into his lower abdomen and she noticed his reaction, seemed to enjoy it and continued her little game.

The caress was so good, but he still didn't understand what she was trying to do, but he still let himself be played with, listening only to his hard on. His mind would have brought him back to Earth. Granger began to take off his short, discovering his slender body from the time he spent outside training. She was now kissing him on the neck and slowly moving towards his mouth.

"Don't kiss a muggle-born Draco," his conscience told him. "Go before you lose your mind for good." He was aware that he should not have thought of her in this way, but "one step at a time", as the medicomage in charge of his rehabilitation in society said.

"What's the point of resisting," replied the young man mentally to his conscience as he took possession of Hermione's mouth. She tasted so good, he wanted to get lost in her. The taste of firewshiky combines with interdiction was exhilarating. No matter what the outside world was like right now, he was going to enjoy it. For a routine change, he couldn't ask for better.

**Harry's POV**

Draco didn't notice that Harry was still smiling. Harry had to admit that he liked the way the situation turned out. His intimate relationship with his best friend was limited to being here a few times on their joint castle tour, when Ron was asleep, in other words. They had never discussed the subject with him before, it was their secret.

He watched his completely naked friend kissing Malfoy, their lifelong enemy, the one who had made their lives impossible. This circumstance, although unrealistic and rather disturbing, gave a surprising ardor to his erection. The blond was now naked and kissing Hermione openly. She made him lose his mind as she knew how to do it so well with him.

Malfoy seemed to want to speed things up since he managed to put the lioness down on the ground. Harry was impressed by the ease of the snake. The lady had not even had the choice of following the movement. He then penetrated her quite violently, she shouted with satisfaction that she finally had this member so forbidden inside her.

As they continued their romps on the ground, Harry vigorously touched his manhood. Seeing his best friend on school grounds, literally getting fucked by their worst enemy, when he seemed to be having a great time, increased his pleasure. Maybe it was the alcohol? Or his subconscious was naughtier than it had ever been.

**Draco's POV**

Hermione straightened up and crawled on all fours. Draco didn't need to be begged, in front of the wet and swollen sex offered in front of him.

\- Oh, my God, let Draco escape, penetrating deeper than before his forbidden lover.

Hermione gave Harry a meaningful look and Harry approached the couple. Draco, who had not noticed the look on his lover's face, wondered what would happen when he saw the war hero appear in front of them.

"This is it, I'm going to finally get that hex," Draco thought, fearing the worst.

He was surprised when he saw Potter's sex, hard as stone, disappearing into Hermione's mouth. Wow, to surprise him, these two never stopped and this view made everything more intense. The gryffindor reached the orgasm three times with her two lovers before falling to the ground completely drained. Malfoy was surprised at his resistance, but it came at the right time because he had wanted to enjoy it for as long as possible.

The two boys, although on the verge of coming, had still not reached the height of their pleasure. Harry then approached Draco, who once again did not listen to his protesting brain, did not move. Harry put his fingers behind the blond man's neck and pulled his lips towards him. Harry kissed him violently, keeping his eyes open, challenging him to refuse, to prevent him, but Draco let himself be done once again, without really knowing why. Mostly, he didn't play in that field normally.

Then the kisses became more and more intense and greedy, their bodies rubbing together. This embrace expressed both their rivalry and their mutual desire. Draco was used to being the dominant one in a relationship, but he had to admit that, at the moment, it was Potter who had complete control, although he was smaller than him. It should have worried him, but once again, he didn't give a damn. Letting himself go, the blond finally closed his eyes and let himself be consumed by the intensity of the feverish kiss they were exchanging.

Potter then grabbed his erection, as Granger had done earlier, but with a much more expert hand that almost made the snake lose his footing. The movements were long and languid. Draco liked the feeling of having a sexual relationship with Potter, the violation of such a prohibition, it was crazy but so good. He watched Hermione caressing herself quietly as she watched the two beautiful muscular bodies that mixed. Trying to take control of the situation a little bit, Draco touched Potter's sex with his fingertips.

However, the gryffindor did not let him take possession of it. The seconds following left Draco speechless. Harry Potter had just knelt in front of him and swallowed his sex deeply in his mouth. The heat he felt made him see stars. Potter knew what was going on, it would later disturb him to know that the best blow job he had ever received came from Harry Potter. Draco backed away to lean against the sink so as not to collapse to the ground. Feeling that he was coming, he warned his illegal companion. Harry abruptly stopped all movements, to Draco's great displeasure. Potter stood up and stared at him with the most perverse, defiant look he had ever received.

**Hermione's POV**

Hermione also smiled strangely. The alcohol made her dizzy, but she felt like she was in a relaxing bubble, as if the outside world had disappeared. There was only this bathroom that existed, neither past nor future, there was only the present. She knew Harry well enough not to be surprised at his ease with a man, but she had never witnessed it before. His confidence, his control, everything in this man aroused her, a perfect duality between sweetness, innocent air and devouring passion.

\- Turn around. Ordered Harry to Malfoy.

Hermione jumped, she was definitely out of her bubble. Harry wasn't going to push his luck to try to make Malfoy his own. If the blond had consented to their perverse little game until now, she doubted that this perspective would fit the classic need for superiority that Malfoy surely still attributed to his status as a pure-blooded wizard.

\- Haha, that's a good one Potter. The blond man replied nervously.

"Nothing surprising in his reaction," thought Hermione, realizing that Harry must have been more drunk than expected after all.

\- You don't seem so convinced of your answer, Malfoy. Says Harry, a sensual and Machiavellian smile on his lips, bending over to kiss the hollow above Draco's collarbone.

"Oh my God, Harry's really trying everything", even more intrigued by the turn of events. And to think Ron was sleeping peacefully. Why was she thinking about Ron at the time? She frankly had no idea.

Her interest was quickly back to the two handsome young men in front of her when she saw Harry clinging firmly to Draco's hips, sliding his erection against the other man's dick, sensually punctuating the movements of his pelvis.

Slowly the brown one turned his prey on itself and the suggestive movement of his erection continued between Draco's beautiful, immaculate white cheeks. She was obsessed with Malfoy's confused but erotic expression. "Was he going to give in?" She realized.

**Draco's POV**

"Oh no, pull yourself together, Draco thought, you're not going to let Potter take over you that much." For someone who had never even thought about having intercourse with a man, he really wanted to.

\- I'm going to be as gentle as I can, Potter whispered in his ear, causing involuntary contractions of pleasure in the blond's lower abdomen.

A wet sensation was felt in the sensitive area between his buttocks. His decision was made, Potter could do whatever he wanted with him tonight. Anyway, who was going to know?

He felt a teasing first finger creep into him, he struggled mentally to relax. Then a second one came to join the previous one, making small circles inside him. The pain was sharp, even bitter, but Potter was softer than expected. When the third one appeared, Draco let go of a slight scream, he did not know whether it was pain or pleasure. The fingers slipped quietly, making the handsome blond discover a new world of possibilities. Time seemed to have suddenly slowed down. The sensations were tenfold, each breath, each caress, the softness, the intensity.

Draco held his breath when the fingers came out completely, he knew what was coming. Potter positioned himself and quietly pushed his tightly stretched rod towards the burning edges of his anatomy. He sank to the guard, extracting a moan of pain from Draco. Potter waited for him to get used to his presence in him, then he started a slight comeback. The sensations were changing and the pleasure was taking over more and more. Draco was now moaning at the same rate as Harry.

**Hermione's POV**

She was speechless. She caressed herself watching Harry introduce Malfoy to the seventh heaven? She thought her evening could have been worse than this after all. Her gaze was focused on Malfoy's sex, which always pointed towards his belly button. Even his penis was as his image, long, rather slender, hairless, seemed to radiate a certain purity. Malfoy and purity rarely sounded pleasant to her ears, but right now it was. She then decided to join them. She wanted, for some unknown reason, to feel Malfoy's penis on her tongue. The little snake was going to lose his mind under the control of two gryffindors, she swore to herself.

On her knees, under the sink, she pushed Malfoy's erection as deep as she could. Sucking fiercely every inch of the young man's sensitive thin skin, clinging to his pretty buttocks, feeling Harry's pelvic blows through Malfoy's body.

**Draco's POV**

At a time when Draco was thinking that sex couldn't be better, he felt a warmth encompassing his erection. Hermione had decided to return to the game after her little break. She was now sucking him avidly, clearly turned on by the sight of the two men. Draco was leaning forward with Potter's sex very deep inside him and he had a breathtaking view of Granger who swallowed him up with passion while indulging herself. She literally moaned on his penis.

He would have loved to have been able to penetrate her at that moment, but it didn't take much more to trigger the best orgasm Draco had ever experienced. Feeling his lover coming and contracting violently around his sex, Harry gasped in intense pleasure, ejaculating on Draco's buttocks and back. Hermione fell backward under the contractions of her orgasm. They stayed for a long time lying on the ground, a little jumbled up as if to return to Earth.

All three left Moaning Myrtle's bathroom without talking to each other. Draco watched Harry and Hermione leave for their tower, fighting as they always did. Never again would he find childish their little quarrels in the Great Hall. Draco thought he better does his surveillance of this section more often, and methodically, in the future.

* * *

**Thanks for sticking with me through that little fantasy.**

**Just here, at my desk, waiting for your opinions (on the story, the writing, the pairing, etc) ;) **

**PS: I have other pairings in my series Tempt the devil, tempt the forbidden, just tell me if my translation of this one is fine and if you want another one translate. I take orders too :D**

Bisouxx

Genny - Your friendly semi-bilingual buddy

EDIT : Thanks to MissImprudente for the suggestion regarding the writing, thank you ;)


	2. Sequel available

Hi everyone!

I'm aware that we never like to receive an alert on a complete story, but it's still a good way to inform former readers that a sequel has been published for a fiction! So I invite you to go to my profile and look for Is three always a crowd?, which is the sequel to this one. If you want to know what happened after this unusual episode :)

Have a good read and I wish you a good rest at home if you are in the same situation as me with COVID-19. (I don't have it, I just can't work)

Ps: 1 chapter every week until the chapter 8

Bisouxx

Genny


End file.
